


I'll Come Back Tomorrow Night

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mermaid Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Every night, Sokka and Zuko meet.Or in, when your boyfriend is a merman, you find a way to make it work.





	I'll Come Back Tomorrow Night

Everyday Zuko finishes his supper at 7:15, take or give a few minutes, and quickly goes up to his room. He throws on swim trunks, a well-loved red hoodie, and socks and tennis shoes. He grabs his phone and swiftly sneaks out his window fifteen minutes later.

Everyday at the time Sokka has marked out for himself, he hides in his room and sneaks out of his window, bringing along anything he knows the person he's meeting would enjoy. 

Zuko takes a walk out the back of his house's yard and down onto the section of the beach his family owns. He follows the coast until he reaches a cave, his destination. It's a long and occasionally strenuous walk, but one he's walked many times before. He makes it to the cave as he always does, and he enters it. The trip takes him nearly half an hour, but every time he's been proven that it's worth it. 

Sokka swims the same journey that he always does every single evening. He, as a mer, doesn't have the same measurement of time as humans do, but it feels like the trip is barely as long as a heartbeat. He's swam this way so many times its all a blur, with the same rocks, the same coral, and the same types of creatures. He arrives just in time at the entrance of an underwater cave and eagerly he swims inside. 

Zuko enters the cave through one of its entrances. It has two, one apon the land, the other from the water. The cave is damp and somewhat chilly, but Zuko has been hear often enough that he is used to it. Near the land-entrance the rock has formed a sort of shelf Zuko has used many, many times. He takes off his hoodie, socks, and shoes and places it there along with his phone. Gently, Zuko walks to the waters edge and sits and he waits. He breaths and watches the slow rippling of the water and lets himself slip into a peaceful trance as he waits. 

Sokka swims up the cave to the surface of the water. He breakes the surface with a grin, a little to close to the waters edge. He lets his gills along the sides of his torso be exposed to the air for a moment, never more then a moment, and pulls Zuko down by his shoulders for a kiss just like the night before. 

Zuko is barely even startled when a head breaks the surface of the water with impossibly large irises, and teeth to sharp to be human. He is even less startled when the creature pulls him down and presses his lips to Zuko's own. This has happened many, many times before and is something that Zuko is eager for, not scared of. So Zuko sits there, kissing Sokka eagerly, before their lips part for breath, and Zuko is smiling. 

Sokka smiles back and begins to talk like he always does, with a little too much fervor and a little too much, but he knows Zuko doesn't mind a bit. He asks about Zuko's day and listens intently when he starts to talk, and doesn't frown when Zuko doesn't say very much. Zuko never talks about his life very much, and Sokka understands. So Sokka jokes, says witty comments, and tells stories as he drinks in the laughter in Zuko's eyes, and the smile on his lips. 

Zuko's quiet, and smiling, as he listens to Sokka talk with a little too much fervor and a little too much, but he does not mind at all. He prefers it that way, in all honestly, letting himself get sweeped away with Sokka's stories. The world around him shrinks, and his worries fall away, and in the moment this is all that exists. Just this cave, and him and Sokka. And its perfect, and Zuko smiles. Zuko wonders how he could possibly be this lucky, to have someone like Sokka, and it feels like a dream. But its not, its real, and that makes Zuko smile all the more. 

Sokka's here, joking and smiling, laughing too. He makes Zuko laugh, a small, almost silent laugh, but in the moment its the loudest, most crystal clear thing that Sokka can hear. He's made Zuko laugh many, many times before, but nothing could ever prepare Sokka for something so beautiful. But his thoughts are cut short by the soft but annoying alarm that signals its time for Zuko to go. 

Zuko's laughter dies down and he sighs as his alarm rings. He turns of the alarm, but not before kissing Sokka one last time. With all his stuff in order, Zuko turns around and waves goodbye with a sad smile on his face and promise to come back tomorrow. 

And with that both boys leave, only to return again the next night.


End file.
